Homestar's Jurnul!
by Ozzymosis
Summary: Check out the life of everyone's favourite...er...thing,Homestar Runner!
1. My Secwet Camerwa!

I dun't own any of the characters...enjoyness!^____^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suptemberr 13,2003  
  
Well,today was weally gweat.I was sittin on the couch and watchin anotter episode of "For the Last Time,i'm not a Muffin!",and in this eppy,Joewy told Marsha that he's not a muffin AGAIN and Marsha says "But you said you were in last weeks episode!" and Joewy started cwying! Ha ha! What a wittle baby!Then Stwong Bad walked over and says "Hey ugly,how come your sitting on MY couch?" then I said it wasn't his,then he got mad and punched me.Then the Cheat rushed over and started squeaking and it was so cute!Then Stwong Bad punched me again and left with the Cheat.  
  
I had a secwet spy camerwa and I watched Stwong Bad answer his eep-mail,or sumthin like that.  
  
-  
  
dear sb  
  
u r really kewl and i was wundrin if u cud be my frind plz sb  
  
lots o luv  
  
kimmee  
  
It was weally spelled that bad.I laughed alot but forgot I was eating a taco then I spitted it out.I feel sowwy for the taco..Anyways,here was sb's reply!  
  
Dear Stinky Face,  
  
Me?Be friends with YOU!?!Mabye if you get better grammar!its rlly anoying wen u tak lyke tis.I guess that's why your not at college,like my brother Jake.He was really cool until he started being friends with Homestar whatshizface.Homestar is a jerk,like you.Even Coach Z is cooler then you,except he has a weird Spanish accent.  
  
If you didn't understand my WONDERFUL grammar abilities,i'll tell it to you in l337 sp343k:  
  
u r a jurk coch z is kewler an u r not in colige lyke jake ha ha  
  
Not's of love,  
  
Strong Bad  
  
After that,I put my camerwa in Swrong Sad's room and even more funny stuff happened!Funny is good...wight?WIGHT?!?!?!  
  
-  
  
Strong Sad:*sigh*Another uneventful day,just like yesterday...and Aunt Martha's birthday...but the apple pudding was good.What am I to do?I can't just sit here talking to myself.Or mabye I can.Hello,how are you,Strong Sad?Good,you?I'm fine!That's good to hear.Yup.Yup...  
  
Then it got weally bowring so I put the camerwa in Pom-Poms room,but he ate it.I guess that's where he gets all that flubber from.  
  
And that was my day!Join me,Homestar,soon in the next installment of....  
  
HOMESTAR'S DIAWY!  
  
Oops,I mean...  
  
HOMESTAR'S JURNUL! 


	2. Stoopid Bubs!

Iforgotedthedate  
  
I was bored and had nothing to do,soooooo...I E-MAILED STWONG BAD! He's probably weally mad cuz he is reading it right nowwwww!  
  
Strong Bad:Ah ah ah ah,reading e-mail,reading e-mail...  
  
(types "strongbad_email.exe")  
  
Dear Stwong Bad,  
  
Hey! It's Homestar! I wanted to e-mail you so I did! This is my e-mail! Are you reading it,Stwong Bad? If you are,then hello! It's Homestar! Wait,I already said that....  
  
Your bestest buddy,  
  
Homestar Wunner!  
  
SB:*typing* What?Homestar?I know what to do with this crappy e-mail...DELETED!  
  
He deleted my e-mail...that's not fair! I sent him a perfectly good one and he says DELETED and it was DELETED! He is so mean sometimes.Especially on my...dun dun dun...BIRTHDAY! YES,IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! AND HE DELETED MY E-MAIL! I wonder if anyone wemembers...  
  
(Meanwhile,Marzipan was in the kitchen baking a cake..for his birthday?We don't know)  
  
Marzipan:Flour,sugar,icing...yup! I have all the ingredients! This'll be my best cake ever!  
  
Homestar:Hey Marzip! Are you baking me a cake?  
  
Marzipan:Don't call me Marzip,and i'm not baking you a cake.  
  
Homestar:Oh,okay.See ya,Marzip!  
  
(After Homestar leaves,Coach Z walks over to Marizpan)  
  
Coach:Hey there,Marizipan! Are ya baking the cake for his birthday?  
  
Marizpan:I'll be done in about 20 minutes.  
  
Coach:Ohkay then.I hope ya do a good jorb!  
  
Marzipan:That's "job",Coach Z.  
  
Coach:Ya,that's what I said.Jorb.  
  
(He really needs to work on that...)  
  
(20....minutes....LATER!)  
  
Marzipan:Mmm...smells delicious!  
  
Coach:Jorb...jorb..jorb..job..there! I said it! Jorb!   
  
Marzipan:Coach,go and get everyone!  
  
Coach:Okay,Marzi.Jorb...jorb...jorb....  
  
(He comes back with Strong Mad,Strong Sad,Strong Bad,the Cheat,Homestar,Pom-Pom...everyone! Even Homesar!)  
  
Homesar:Eeeeeeven me!  
  
Pom-Pom:Blpblpblpblpblpblpblp!  
  
Homestar:I WONDER what we are all doing HERE....  
  
SM:Raaaarrr! Caaaaake!  
  
Marzipan:Is he here yet?  
  
Coach:No,he's comin...jorb.  
  
(Then Bubs walks in)  
  
Marzipan:Happy birthday,Bubs!  
  
Bubs:Hey,you guys remembered!  
  
Homestar:WHAT?BUBS?BUT TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!  
  
Marzipan:No,it's Bubs' birthday.  
  
Cheat:Mepmepmepmep?(Didn't you know that?)  
  
SS:Haaaappy birthday,Bubs..hurray.  
  
Homestar:Awww,I thought it was my birthday..  
  
Marzipan:Did you get him a present,Homestar?  
  
Bubs:Yeah! Did you get me a present,Homestar?  
  
Homestar:Yup! I got you the Deep Impact DVD!  
  
SB:You mean the same thing you get me every Decemberween?  
  
Homestar:And I got one for Bubs! Do you like it?  
  
Bubs:Uh....yeah.Thanks.  
  
Bubs' birthday....Why didn't anyone tell ME!?!?! Oh well.  
  
See you soon,readers!  
  
-from the crazy mind of Homestar Wunner 


	3. What an Idiot

September 29,2003  
  
I just found out I don't have arms.Gwoovy. 


End file.
